


Wherever I Go

by ImGroovyAndIKnowIt, Scheisse



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Temporary Character Death, king steve, real hydra, tws au, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGroovyAndIKnowIt/pseuds/ImGroovyAndIKnowIt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheisse/pseuds/Scheisse
Summary: Shield, Steve's kingdom is at war against Hydra, the fearsome kingdom named after the monster that fights for it. When Steve's consort, Bucky is killed by the hydra in battle, Steve is inconsolable. A year later, he finds himself fighting an incredibly skilled soldier with black eyes and black magic.





	Wherever I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Artist (Scheisse): All my thanks to you for choosing my piece in the first place and for writing such a fantastic fic :')
> 
> Author (ImgroovyandIknowit): So I want to thank my wonderful artist for creating this piece. Claims were crazy but I'm so happy I managed to snatch this one. It gave me all the feels when I saw it. I loved working with you and thank you for your support :) Thank you also to my amazing beta Withinmelove who made my work better and helped me in more than one way. (Thank you also to my first beta who unfortunately had to drop out). 
> 
> Last but not least, thank you to the mods for putting this together, this is truly wonderful.
> 
> Cheers to all and hope you enjoy!

 

It was a dark time, filled with blood and war, magic and pain on a continent that was once as beautiful as a blossoming flower. Several kingdoms fought against one. It should’ve been an easy fight. Four against one. It should have been, but the enemy had the most dangerous weapon of all, a hydra.

Steve was the king of Shield, the second biggest kingdom in the continent and main opponent to the evil forces of Hydra. The biggest continent was Hydra, Shield’s enemy, although most of Hydra’s land was uninhabitable due to harsh weather conditions. A thick layer of snow and ice covered all its northern land. As the King, Steve participated in battles and fought for his people alongside the love of his life and consort, James Barnes. Said consort who’d recently been hurt at the shoulder and was still recovering.

* * *

 

“I’m fine, Stevie.” Bucky groaned as Steve had made him take off his shirt to look at the wound. Wounds were never usually an issue as they had magic to fix them, there was no such thing as doctors in this world. Except that now, they could really use one. Bucky had been hurt by The Hydra. It meant that only dark magic could fix him. They had no solution for it, for now.

So of course Steve was all fussy about Bucky staying in bed, and Bucky was frustrated.

“You're not fine. We don't know what it did to you.”

“Fucking bit me is what it did to me.” Bucky replied, pulling Steve on top of him with his uninjured arm. He didn't want to dwell on it, and he didn't want to see that crease on Steve's brow ruining his handsome features.

“Stop it.” Steve said although he didn't resist and soon laid on top of his husband, one hand coming up to run through Bucky's hair.

“Don't you think there’s a better way we could spend our time here?” Bucky asked with his trademark smug smile, bringing Steve's mouth down to his.

“I don't know… is there?” Steve retorted as his finger moved from Bucky's face to his neck, his chest and down his ribs, teasing the skin until Bucky shivered.

“You’re such a tease.” Bucky complained, but not really.

“There’s no way you can make me believe you don’t love it.” Steve replied, his mouth finding its favourite spot on Bucky’s neck and sucking on it.

Who was teasing who didn’t matter then, as they were too busy with actions to think of words.

* * *

 

 

Another battle was going to happen. They were becoming more frequent, causing Steve to violently chew on his nails. It was a habit that his husband hated, but that Steve couldn’t get rid of. Not when the fate of his kingdom, of his people depended on him. Not when a single one of his decisions could lead to their deaths.

Steve went down the hard, large steps down to the weapons room to see his weapons master. Tony Stark was probably Steve’s greatest asset. Tony spent most of his days in his weapons room, inventing new machinery and defence devices. He’d earned the nickname Iron Man for creating an iron armour that could resist the most common attack spells that were usually thrown in battle. It had recently saved Steve’s life. Despite that he was also the man who infuriated Steve more times than he could count.

“Good morning.” Steve called as he entered the room, finding Tony magically merging two pieces of metal together.

“Morning, Cap.” Regular marks of respect weren’t Steve’s armourer’s forte, he largely preferred referring to Steve as Captain than King, and Steve didn’t care. If only it was the only thing he was called. “Can you make it quick? I’m busy.”

“I wanted to know if you could reinforce Bucky’s armour at the shoulder level. It’s late notice, but he won’t stay in bed.”

“I don’t need any details of your intimate life.” Tony remarked.

“I’m serious. He was bitten at the last battle. He can’t take another blow. He needs to take it easy.” Steve insisted. “Can you please do something?”

“I’ll see what I can do. Don’t worry Cap, I’ll protect your man candy.”

“Thank you.” Steve sighed, turning around to leave when he was faced with a red-headed woman.

Natasha always had the ability to make her steps as soft and silent as a cat’s and then stand there until he noticed her.

Steve jumped, because even after a few years, he still hadn’t got used to it. It was partially why she was his best spy,. Natasha was born in Hydra, and had been trained to be a spy from her young years. During a mission to Shield, she was captured and Steve managed to make her allegiance change. That was five years ago, and now she was perfectly integrated in the kingdom, even though there were a few protests to her having gained so much trust. But Steve never allowed anything to be said against his Head of Army.

“Report from the battlefield.” Natasha announced. “It doesn’t look like they have a lot of men coming. I know we killed a lot last time, but it might also be a trap.”

“Thank you. It was a real bloodshed last time, wasn’t it?” Steve nodded as he spoke.

“Hopefully we’re tiring their army out. Have you seen it?” If Hydra was here, Steve would chain Bucky to the bed rather than letting him go and get hurt again. He was just lucky he hadn’t been poisoned last time. Steve had nightmares about the possibility.

“No Hydra in sight. Rumlow reported.” Natasha replied. “We’re ready when you are.”

“Let’s do it then.”

* * *

 

It took Shield’s army a day to reach the battlefield. Of course, it had moved a little since Natasha had reported Hydra’s army wasn't waiting to gain a little ground. The situation would get savage once they were here. The soil would be soaked with blood, filled with corpses which ravens and scavengers would feast on.

Steve rode a white horse next to Bucky, occasionally sending him a look to make sure he was okay, to which Bucky responded, “Don’t be such a fucking mother hen.” It meant that he was alright.

Tony had reinforced the metal on Bucky’s armour at his right shoulder and to make Steve feel better, had done the same with the chest area. As they finally reached the battlefield, both men looked at each other, communicating without words, and gave the other a small smile.

As he saw the stretch of grass laying before him and the army in the horizon, Steve noticed two things. First, they outnumbered the other army by something like 50 men. Second, the hydra was here.

It stood tall and menacing, with its many, many heads swaying high above the ground. Steve froze. He remembered throwing up the first time he’d seen it. He'd been terrified. He still was, but he managed to get a grip and not shake like a leaf at its sight. He couldn’t blame soldiers who still did, though. Now, his first thought upon seeing it was Bucky. Saving Bucky. Protecting Bucky.

“Don’t-,” he started.

“You’re right, don’t.” Bucky cut him off.

“Come on, Buck. Just sit this one out. I don’t want you to get hurt even more than you already are...” Steve tried arguing again. “You're in no shape to fight it.”

“You’re not picking fights with a hydra all by yourself, you stupid punk.” Bucky replied with a frown.

Steve took a deep breath and raised his hand to the sky, a blast of white magic in the shape of a red, blue and white shield issuing forth from his palm.

The other side soon responded with a black hydra shape that contrasted with the white of the clouds.

The battle was starting.

The horn was blown, and A sea of soldiers charged the centre of the meadow, and as the two waves of men met and clashed, blood flowed.

For hours, it didn’t look like either kingdom was winning; men were falling on both sides.

The hydra was menacing and deadly, its many heads killing and biting. One poisonous bite could turn the best Shield soldier into a Hydra man as the venom turned white magic into black and corrupted the mind.

This was why they had to be careful.

Steve was doing his fair share of fighting, sticking his sword in chests and throats, using magic too. He was a remarkable fighter, having been trained for it all his life. He could’ve been the type of king who stayed in his castle, safe and away from the battles, but he wasn’t. He cared about his people too much, and he wanted to physically fight for them. Bucky knew that Steve liked battles, liked picking fights which was true.

Speaking of Bucky, Steve had seen him at the beginning of the fight and then had lost him in the clash of bodies. Steve barely had time to think about his own moves, so worrying about Bucky wasn’t in the front of his mind for once. He didn’t see the Hydra biting Bucky’s arm off; he didn’t see Bucky screaming in pain or falling down on the floor. Nor did he see the monster dragging Bucky away from the battlefield, to Hydra’s camp.

But what Steve did see (too late), was Bucky’s sword lying on the floor, covered in blood. Where was his husband? No normal soldier could have separated Bucky from the sword, and cause him lose so much blood. Steve shook his head frantically, refusing to consider the idea that Bucky could have been fatally injured. But he felt sick to his stomach, and deep inside, he knew his whole world had collapsed.

It was Steve’s most precious sword, the one that everyone recognised as being the King’s. He’d given it to Bucky as a testament of his love and commitment, and of being his possession too. He liked the fact that anyone who saw it knew that Bucky was Steve’s. It was that same sword that was on the bloody grass now, in the middle of a pool of the sticky red liquid. Steve fell down on his knees with a broken scream, picking up the sword and holding it reverently, as if it could make Bucky come back.

On his knees, staring at the weapon, Steve forgot about the fight and one head of the hydra spotting weakness came for him, its huge poisonous teeth menacing. It was going for his head.

A sharp sword cut off the head. It fell down crushing two soldiers instead. Natasha stood there, frowning at Steve.

“Move, Steve!.” Natasha ordered, fighting off soldiers around Steve. Sam soon joined her to guard Steve’s other side. Sam was one of Steve’s best friends and a skilled fighter and magician. He’d mastered enough magic to be able to fly on some distances. It was rather impressive.

“Where is Bucky?” Steve asked in a hollow voice as if he hadn’t heard Natasha.

“We need to go! They’re crushing us. We need to withdraw.” Natasha repeated.

“Where is Bucky?” Steve shouted, empty stare still on the sword.

“Someone help me drag him out.” Natasha snarled as she fought off one soldier.

If he was in his right mind Steve would have been ashamed of his behaviour, putting his soldiers’ life in danger like this. Clint and Sam came and carried Steve out of the battlefield while Natasha made sure the path was clear. It was a two-man job as Steve was dead weight, not helping in any way from the shocked state he was in. They put him with the injured as he couldn’t keep himself upright on a horse.

No man, no woman dared to open their mouths during the whole journey back to the castle, respecting the King’s grief. It was clear they had lost the battle and now they had lost their King to sorrow. The thought amongst the soldiers was it wouldn’t be long before Shield became a part of the Hydra kingdom.

Steve didn’t sleep. He sent man after man back to the battlefield to check again, and again. But Bucky couldn’t be found anywhere. The field was empty, dried blood on the ground and crows eating the remains the only sign there’d been a battle. For two weeks, that was all Steve did. Wait and hope. But he had no hope. There was none.

After two weeks, Natasha found a sleep-deprived, grief-stricken, alcohol-soaked Steve and shook him. She couldn’t stand it anymore. She’d done everything she could to make life easier for him while he came to terms with his loss. She and Steve’s close team had managed the kingdom the best they could, but it wasn’t enough. They needed a King. Another battle was forecasted as Hydra was growing bold, empowered by its latest victory.

“I’m done.” Natasha said, walking into Steve’s bedroom. He didn’t open the curtains anymore, which meant it was dark whether it was night or day outside.. “I gave you time. Two  weeks is a long time for your people to not have you. I’m sorry, Steve, I really am, but he’s not coming back.”

“Don’t say that.” Steve replied, his voice hollow. “He could come back. He could be a prisoner.”

“With the amount of blood there? No, he couldn’t. He’s dead.” Natasha said. She had to.

“I said don’t say that!” Steve shouted, throwing his glass at her which she easily avoided. The glass hit the wall and shattered, pieces falling on the still bloody sword lying on the table.

“It won’t make it any less true if I don’t.”

Steve broke down in tears, surprised that he still had any to shed after those days full of sobbing. Maybe he was crying alcohol at this point, which was entirely possible.

A day later  a royal funeral was held at the castle. A clear message that their King had accepted his consort was no more. The walls were covered in black and a wooden platform had been set up in the courtyard. Since there was no body to bury, a single projection of Bucky in white magic was displayed on the platform. Everyone paid their respects and that was it. Steve didn’t say anything. Not to Natasha, not to Stark, not to Sam, not to the people gathered to say goodbye. It wasn’t like him. He didn’t care.

Later, once everyone had left and the moon was high in the sky, Steve discreetly went out of the castle. He walked, and walked, until he found a clear meadow. Then he dug, by hand instead of with a simple incantation. He wanted to feel his arms pulling dirt out of the ground, shovelful after shovelful, his muscles tiring. The hole was eventually big enough for a body, but Steve only put the sword in. He knelt on the ground, carving ‘James Buchanan Barnes’ in a piece of wood with  magic, and sighed.

“I miss you.” His voice was raspy, he hadn’t talked in days. “I miss you. I should’ve insisted. I should’ve made you stay. Why did you go, you fucking jerk?” he shouted into the night. “It’s my fault, I’m sorry.”

Steve stayed there for a long time, telling Bucky, or rather the memorial he’d made of him, everything that made his heart heavy. It didn’t change anything, but Steve didn’t feel like ripping his heart out anymore.

A month later Steve still went to his memorial daily, but that was all he did. That, and drinking. He drank a lot, since it kept bad memories and dark thoughts away. There was always a glass in his hand, whether he was looking out of the window, gazing upon the trees, meadows, hills and valleys of his kingdom or he was sitting in bed in Bucky’s spot. But no amount of wine could erase the fact that Bucky wasn’t there with him to look at the horizon and make plans for the future and he wasn’t there in bed to wrap his arms around Steve.

One day, Tony walked into the room with Steve’s shield, sword and armour. Steve raised an eyebrow at him from where he was sitting on a chair, a half-empty glass in his hand, but didn’t comment. Everyone Steve knew had at some point tried to talk to him to get him out of his trance. Stark was the only one who hadn’t, and here he was now.

“You’re going to fight.” Tony announced. “Come on, get up.” Steve did nothing. “You know I’m not patient. I’ve had enough with your attitude. You’re the boss. You’re the boss, all the time, not just when you like it and when it’s convenient. They look up to you, and you’ve disappeared. Is that what a King does? Is that what James would want you to do? I doubt it.”

“Don’t talk about him. You don’t know.” Steve replied, for the first time. He always did when it was about Bucky.

“But you do, and yet you stay here. What good are you doing here, wasting away on your chair? We’ve lost another battle. Why? Because you’re staying here doing nothing instead of leading your army. You’re sad, use it to win the war. Win the war for him, if that’s your tragic-romantic motivation. Everyone’s leaving in an hour.” Tony informed before leaving.

In the common room that was always used as a rally point before battles, Tony found Natasha, Sam and Clint. “I don’t think he’s coming.” He announced.

“I knew it. He’s gone too far.” Natasha said with a frown. “He doesn’t realise how close they are getting to us.” They were constantly losing now. They had been for the entire month. Hydra was quickly moving towards Shield’s castle; black magic overpowered white. It was only a question of time -maybe a month- before this was all Hydra’s.

“We can’t give up on him, we need to keep trying.” Sam argued.

“I’m with Birdy.” Tony declared.

“I never said we had to give up on-,” Natasha started but stopped as a figure walked in the room. A massive figure clothes in black who was none other than Steve. No one had seen him out of his room in days. A buzzing whisper spread around the room, louder and louder.

“Good to see you, Steve.” Clint said with a pat on Steve’s shoulder. Steve game him a light smile in reply.

“Are you sure it is really wise to go there, sir?” Rumlow, one of Steve’s generals, asked him.

“No, it isn’t.” Steve replied. “I lost my husband.” He took a moment to let it sink in, since he’d never said it out loud before. He didn’t like it, just as he didn’t like thinking it. “But it doesn’t mean I have to let anyone lose their own loved ones. On the contrary, I’m going to fight for them.” Steve cleared his throat, speaking louder, and every soldier in the room stopped what they were doing to listen to him.

“I wasn’t there for you lately, I let you down, and for that I apologise. But it stops now. Today we are taking back our land, our kingdom. We are not going to let ourselves be beaten by Hydra. It will not have any more victories. Not as long as I will have a say. I will not stop until the Hydra is dead.” He declared. The whole room cheered.

Steve had given a good speech, but he was still empty inside. Nothing could feel the void, but he was going to try so damn hard. If he couldn’t bring Bucky back, he would take Hydra down.

Reinvigorated by its King’s presence, Shield’s army won the fight, even taking a few prisoners. This lifted the spirits of the whole group and they partied that night. Steve didn’t drink as he was thinking, spending the whole night bugging Natasha about attack strategies. After the euphoria of their first victory in a long time, it became clear to everyone that the King had a new addiction. One worse than wine. Battle.

* * *

 

**Roughly a year later**

Shield had made so much progress in Hydra territory those first two months it was uncanny. Steve’s army was always partying, feasting and celebrating after each victory. But Steve wasn’t. No, he wasn’t. He wouldn’t stop and be content with his actions until all of Hydra was his. Even then, he could never truly be happy. Not a day passed without him thinking of what he lost. His best friend, his love, his consort. The  Hydra would lose its numerous heads for that.

Battles managed to take his mind off Bucky, but barely. As soon as he put his sword down, sorrow took him again. He’d come close to death a few times already. It helped that he had no one to come home to, no one to worry about him, no one to scold him when he got injured. Granted that wasn’t strictly true; Steve never noticed Natasha’s worried glances, minded Sam’s questions or cared about Tony’s barely disguised concern.

The armourer had reinforced Steve’s armour again to try and somehow balance his recklessness but Steve’s new opponent was deadly. It was a masked soldier dressed all in black, with powerful black magic. This shouldn’t have surprised Steve as this was the same for every Hydra soldier. But this one felt different.

First, he was stronger than anyone Steve had ever fought before. And second, there was something strange about him that made Steve uneasy. And it wasn’t because the man had knocked him out on two different occasions. Steve had thrown his fair share of punches but his unconscious body had had to be rescued both times from the man. It had nothing to do with the fact that someone was as strong/stronger than him for once. It had nothing to do with his pride.

It was something else.

Steve stood in his room after battle as he thought of the soldier. The man intrigued him immensely.  Suddenly, there was a bang and only the armour that he hadn't taken off yet saved Steve from being stabbed in the heart. He had a second of stunned silence that someone had managed to break into his castle and realised it was the masked soldier. No attacker had managed to break it and make it to Steve's personal quarters before, and for a reason. It was the most heavily guarded room there was. But apparently not enough to keep out a Hydra minion.

Steve grabbed the knife and threw it back. The soldier grasped the blade, making his palm bleed. It bled black, Steve noticed. The wound closed itself up. Crap. That wasn't good.

The man sent a blast of black magic at Steve, but this time, the king was ready and cast a shielding spell around himself. The flux of magic came to a stop against Steve’s shield and he managed to grab a sword. Then the real fight started. Swords clashing and grunts were the only sounds resonating in the room. They were both concentrated but Steve was uneasy. He became more and more disturbed  with a feeling of deja-vu as time passed. He felt like he knew the way this body in front of him moved, and he could almost predict his actions, as if they’d spent countless hours training together.

Steve was stabbed at the thigh and he grunted as his magic tried to work to close it but the soldier was on him again and made a cut in his arm, preventing Steve from healing any of his wounds. Steve, gathering his magic for more impact, kicked him back with his other foot, sending the soldier out of the window. Steve’s room was in the highest part of the castle so the drop to the courtyard was quick but deadly.

Steve took a deep breath and held his arm, not having enough energy left to stop the bleeding right now. The man had gone for his brachial artery, making a deep cut to make him bleed out in a handful of seconds. Steve laid completely on his back, his head spinning. He could hear chaos in the courtyard, shouts, hits and fight sound. Then it all went black.

* * *

 

 

Steve woke up later and frowned, disoriented. What happened? He tried to reached down to touch his leg, but was too exhausted. It didn’t help that he’d already been so tired before losing that much blood. He was paler than his white sheets now, but he couldn’t find anywhere else that was hurting.

He finally managed to open his eyes and look around. There were two guards - _his best ones_ \- in his bedroom and Natasha pacing, looking at her feet with an unhappy frown on her face. Sam was sitting in a chair, with the same expression. His gaze was lost somewhere in the distance and he was absently biting on his nails. This was more unusual than Natasha looking unpleased. They weren’t-  Steve was too tired to endure the heartache that thinking about Bucky brought.

“It wasn’t me.” Steve defended, looking at her but following her pacing made him tired so he stopped. Natasha had been angry at him for going to so many battles but now it was different.

“Steve, thank god, you’re awake.” Natasha said, letting out an audible sigh. She thankfully stopped pacing and made her way to Steve’s bed. Sam also got up, not looking any less sad than he’d had a moment ago. That wasn’t a good sign.

“What- what happened?” Steve asked.

“When I saw someone falling out your window, I gave the alert and you were found in your room bleeding.” Sam informed. “We didn’t know if you’d make it. You lost a lot of blood.”

“I got that.” Steve said tiredly. “Where is he?”

“He’s-,” Sam glanced at Natasha. “We got him.”

Steve got a slight smile. “Good job.” he closed his eyes again, too tired to stay awake.

Neither Natasha nor Sam said anything about the soldier being Bucky. Yet.

* * *

 

 

Steve woke up again 12 hours later, his stomach twisting in on itself with the need to be filled. He had food brought and Natasha came at the same time. He had questions for her now that he was feeling less tired and more able to think. He was eating some potatoes and meat, leaning back against his pillow when Natasha came in. But she didn't come alone and Steve raised an eyebrow at Sam’s presence.

“Did you get a new role I didn’t know about?” Steve asked.

“No, my friend. I heard you were awake again and wanted to see how you were.“ Sam replied.

“I’m hungry, so I suppose it’s a good sign.” Steve replied. “How are the guards that were in the corridor when I was attacked?” he asked.

“There were none.” Natasha answered.

Steve frowned. “Who was in charge of security?” This should never have happened. No one should have entered the castle; no one should have gone to Steve’s floor and even if they had, guards should have stopped them. But there were none. It didn’t sound right. It sounded like someone had worked for a Hydra soldier to get in. Steve wasn't usually this paranoid -that was Natasha's job.

Natasha took a few seconds to think. She knew all the schedules. “Rumlow was.”

“I’m going to have a chat with him.” Steve said, pushing his tray of food to the side to get up.

“Let me do that.” Natasha told him, or rather ordered him. “I’ll get more from him than you will.”

Steve sighed since he knew that was true. Her interrogation skills were sharper than his. She could be quite scary.

“What about the soldier?”

“He’s in a cell.” Sam said.

“I'm going to see him.” Steve decided, going to get up again. He wanted to do something. And this man was so intriguing. He had a way of fighting that Steve was very familiar with.

“It's not a good idea.” Sam argued. They were both standing in front of him now.

“Why?” Steve demanded. “Let me go. I can defend myself, he’s not going to do anything.”

“We’re worried about what you will do.” Natasha spoke.

“Let me go-”

“It's James.” Natasha said, cutting Steve off.

Sam shook his head. “Very smooth. Really, great job.”

Steve frowned, not understanding. “What do you mean?”

“It's your...husband. The soldier. I'm sorry, Steve.” Sam said, and really it sounded as bad as when Natasha had blurted it out.

It was like a punch in the heart; a heart already damaged and barely stitched back together, hardly working. Steve stumbled to his feet so fast he got lightheaded, but it didn’t stop him from hastening to the door. No one, apart from said husband and close friends had ever seen him in a casual outfit, let alone the pyjamas he had on right now. But clothing was the least of his worry, because Bucky was alive.

“Steve, wait!” Sam exclaimed, going after him. Natasha ran to catch up and had an argument with Sam on the way that Steve couldn’t care less about.

He walked down the stairs so fast it was a miracle he didn’t fall and break his neck. Running through the castle was a funny experience as all heads turned to his direction, all attention became turned toward him and some people started whispering after he passed. To see the king in such a frantic crisis was surprising and worrying. Was the King insane? Did he finally give in to sorrow and lose his mind?

Steve stormed into the dungeons and stopped dead at the sight of the man he’d fought. The man was still dressed all in black, with fairly long hair and a hard expression on his face.

This man was Bucky.

“Bucky.” Steve said quietly. It was one thing to hear it, but another one entirely to see it. His husband was alive.

The soldier turned his completely black eyes to Steve but didn’t reply.

“Bucky…” Steve repeated. “How- how can this be you? I’m sorry. I looked for you everywhere.”

“Stop calling me that!” The soldier shouted, sending a blast of magic towards Steve. It was stopped by the invisible magical barrier that surrounded the cell, but still it made Steve stumble back. The magic was black. Steve had known that, of course, having fought the man several times, but it was shocking now that the man was actually Bucky. A soldier working for Hydra.

“James.” Steve tried instead, since it was his real name after all. Another blast of magic. “What’s your name then?”

There was no reply but Steve noticed the smallest shrug. He didn’t know. Bucky didn’t know him anymore. But he was alive.

“Leave him alone for now. I know it’s hard, but he doesn’t seem to remember anything, but he gets angry when he’s confused.” Bruce said, walking to stand next to Steve.

Bruce Banner, the most intelligent man Steve knew, although Tony would argue for that title. He was an expert in all things related to magic and how it worked and used his tremendously powerful magic to help. He had trouble controlling it sometimes; a problem which had led to a few accidents, but other than that he was doing alright. So now he had apparently taken on Bucky’s case.

“I can't leave him alone- I can't- it's my fault.” Steve stuttered, starting to walk towards the cell again but the soldier looked menacing enough that he stopped.

“Steve, come on. There is no need to piss him off by staying here. You can come back but right now you need to let me work. Please take him somewhere else.” Bruce said to Sam who was standing there. Natasha had gone already.

“Come on, Steve. Let’s go and think about what you want to do about it.” Sam encouraged as he pulled Steve away. Steve knew what he wanted to do.

Bruce worked night and day along with every other person remotely capable of good magic. Steve came every day; sometimes he watched, sometimes he tried to get Bucky to talk, sometimes he just sad there, staring sadly. Seeing Bucky like this was almost as bad as not seeing him at all. Almost. There was hope now that he was alive though.

The first time they let Bucky out of his cell, Steve was here. He went straight for him. It wasn't a success. It happened the second and third time. Then Steve decided to take on a different approach. If he could make Bucky remember him, remember them, maybe that would change. Memories of them, if they were still there somewhere, would defeat the black slimy substance that had taken over his brain. So one day where everyone else was at battle, Steve sat down in front of the cell and started talking.

“We met just when I came to the throne. Your family had moved to the castle because your mother was a strategic attack counsellor and you were training to be a soldier. I trained with you. I… I fell in love with you.” Steve stuttered on the last sentence, his heart swelling at the memories that flowed into his brain. “I was meant to marry someone from another kingdom, for alliance. We had met a few times since our childhood. I enjoyed her company, I really liked her.” He paused again, looking away from Bucky now to be able to finish his story. It was almost too hard to say, to expose himself to the world. “But... that was nothing compared to what I felt for you.” He eventually finished before he left the room for the day, leaving Bucky to reflect on it.

The next day, he was back and sat down on the exact same spot to continue the story. Bucky wasn't saying anything but Steve could see he was listening. “I continued training with you, and I thought there was no way you felt the same for me. I thought I couldn't have done anything about it anyway even if you had returned my feelings. Months passed. There was supposed to be an announcement about my wedding soon. That's when you said you wanted to leave. I asked why and you kissed me.”

And the next day. “You didn't leave then. You stayed with me. I cancelled my wedding. There was a big scandal. How could I take a soldier over a princess? There was a moment I thought I might lose the throne, but eventually it died down. There was a disaster, a really bad hurricane. You insisted on leaving for days to help out in the country. That’s when people really got to know you and appreciate you.”

And another day. “I proposed to you before I had to leave for what I believed was the most dangerous battle of my life. It wasn’t, of course, but I was dramatic enough to think so, as you very well said. We had a big outdoor wedding, your sister came.” Steve said, touching the wedding band on his finger. He had never taken it off; he refused to.

It continued for days and days, until Bucky spoke. “I don’t remember it.” He said in a rather quiet voice after Steve had told him about the time they had bathed naked in another kingdom’s castle and  got scolded.

Steve looked up, surprise showing on his face. He’d noticed Bucky’s face looking less tense as the days went by and they tried to take as much black magic off him as they could but he hadn’t thought Bucky would speak. At least he looked less in pain now. “It’s alright. I can keep reminding you.”

“I don’t want to.” He muttered, going back to staring at the wall as was his usual tendency.

“Bucky…” Steve started.

“No.”

Steve left.

* * *

 

Steve started joining his army in battles again, as it needed encouragement and the king’s support. He had to respect Bucky’s wish. It was hard, so hard. All he wanted to do was tell their lives in detail so Bucky would know his life. But this wasn’t how it worked. He imagined it would feel like hearing about someone else’s life for Bucky while knowing it was himself. It must’ve been uncomfortable and Steve eventually realised that. Steve still went to see Bucky though. Any chance he got.

They gradually started building conversation, and it felt less and less like walking on eggshells around each other. Black magic was still here, and Steve was forbidden from letting him out. Natasha came when Steve was away and she always reported that Bucky was fidgety and restless on those days. Steve thought it might be good for them to interact as she was born in Hydra. One day that Steve came back from a battle that allowed him to gain ground on Hydra again, for the first time in a long time, Bucky looked up at his face and frowned.

“What did you do?” he asked.

Steve was confused for a second before he remembered he’d had an encounter with the Hydra. The poison had only grazed his skin but it had made a burn mark on his forehead that was throbbing painfully.

“It’s nothing.” He shrugged.

“What did you do, you stupid punk?” Bucky asked again.

“What did you say?” Steve’s heart was beating so hard and fast that he felt it was going to burst out of his chest.

Bucky shrugged, and went back to looking at the wall. Steve understood he’d been too abrupt. He moved closer to the bars. “I mean, that’s something that you always said. I was just surprised. Do you remember anything?”

“No.” He replied. “Only what you said. Bathing and being scolded but then doing it again.”

“I didn’t say we did it again.” Steve remarked, a flame of hope burning in his chest. “Can you see the memory in your head?”

“No.”

But Steve was sure he could. This was just the beginning.

* * *

 

 

Steve arrived with a sword in each hand, and opened the cell, walking to Bucky’s side of it. That caught his attention who quickly jumped to his feet.

“Have you finally decided to kill me?” he asked.

“What?” Steve exclaimed, horrified. “Of course not. We’re going to train.”

“I still think it’s a bad idea.” Sam said, having accompanied Steve with three other soldiers ready to intervene at the slightest sign of danger.

“You’ve expressed that idea several times. I’m still doing it.” Steve replied, handing a sword over and he took it.

“I could kill you.” He said.

“You won’t.” Steve confidently answered.

They had a fight that was all but fair. It seemed to end in a draw. but at the last minute, Bucky’s sword came up to Steve’s throat, the sharp blade threatening to cut into the skin. Both men looked at each other for a second, breathing hard before the soldiers burst into the cell and forcefully removed the threat from Steve. Sam was wearing an expression that basically said ‘I told you so’.

“He could’ve killed me if he’d wanted to!” Steve argued as they were making their way back.

“Is that supposed to be reassuring?” Sam snorted, shaking his head.

“Yes. Because he didn’t. And you guys came in so we can never know what he would have done.” Steve said.

“Don’t thank me for saving your life. It’s nothing.”

* * *

 

 

Steve continued to do it though. He kept training with Bucky, not losing faith. But sometimes, when he felt that black was too powerful in Bucky’s head, he just sat on the floor and talked. It was easy to see. Bucky’s eyes tended to be clearer and closer to his natural colour when Steve spoke of their lives together but completely black when he was overwhelmed with aggressiveness and pain. Steve had no real desire to go in when Bucky’s eyes were black.

He looked frightening.

Steve knew Bruce was working on something with Bucky but neither of them wanted to keep him informed on what that was.

One day, Tony came to talk to Steve as he was dealing with a trade treaty with a neighbouring kingdom. He had some interesting news.

“I have good news and bad news.” Tony announced. “Which do you want to hear first?”

“Give me the bad.” Steve replied.

“I’d rather give the good first. So there is a rumour that there’s a certain metal out there possibly capable of killing the monster. Other good news is that it is allegedly situated in the part of Hydra we have conquered already. They rounded up all the metal they could find in one heavily-guarded place to always keep an eye, or three on it.” Tony said.

“What? What rumour? How?” It was a shock to hear that there was a way to kill the monster that had ruin his and Bucky’s lives.

“Bad news is,” Tony continued. “They’re going to take it back from us soon. They’re getting more confident. Other bad news, we are going to need your boy.”

Steve shook his head. “No. He’s recovering. I can’t expose him to battlefield.”

“I know. But it’s the only way. There’s only one way to get in, and it is by displaying some black magic.”

Steve sighed. “He’s not ready.”

“They’re marching towards that place already. Once they take it back from us, we lose all our chances.”

Steve shook his head but looked resigned. What he wanted more than anything was to keep Bucky safe. But he could never be truly safe if the Hydra was still out there. Maybe with the Hydra out of the picture, Bucky could be in control of himself again.

So without another word or even a goodbye Steve went down to see Bucky.

He sat down on the floor hating what he had to ask of his beloved.

No surprise that Bucky insisted on coming after Steve had explained the situation. There was no doubt for him, if they needed someone who had black magic, he was the only one. At least his mind was on their side, wanting to get rid of the Hydra as soon as possible, and at all costs.

* * *

 

 

Natasha didn’t come for the mission, as she was in charge of keeping the castle safe, but Sam, Bruce and Tony in the suit he’d created joined him and Bucky. They needed to be a small party to be as incognito as possible. Sam was against bringing Bucky, and so was Steve, but for different reasons. It didn't matter now, because Bucky was here, dressed in a mixture of black clothes and the soldier attire. It had Shield’s armories on it to show that he was with them but other than that his clothes were mostly black. So were his eyes, which worried Steve but he’d shown no sign of aggressiveness yet.

The first night they spent all together, they all agreed he shouldn’t get a watch. Steve wanted him to sleep and the rest of them didn’t trust him enough to handle their safety during the night.

It took two hard days of horse riding to get to the cave. Well, cave wasn’t exactly the right word as the entrance was hidden between rocks and looked like it went down into the earth. As the men got closer, they could clearly see a layer of swirling, black filaments guarding the entrance of the cave.

“It’s not as heavily guarded as before, since it’s ours, but we have to be careful. I’m sure they have plenty of surprises inside.” Tony warned.

“Bucky, you control the dark magic within. It doesn’t control you.” Bruce told Bucky who didn’t reply. His mission was to make them go through this portal, and he would.

Getting off his horse, he walked to the portal, mesmerised by the black motion before him. He was pulled to it, like a magnet. He lifted his left hand to touch it, and all the filaments gathered around his hand, and disappeared.

“Is that all?” Sam asked, suspiciously. He shrugged and walked into the cave, going down the stairs not dignifying that with a response. Not that he ever did when it came to Sam.

Steve frowned and promptly followed, not even thinking there might still be some kind of barrier for non-black-magic people.

Going down the stairs was easy, maybe too easy, and once they were at the bottom, they couldn't see anything. Steve cast a ball of white magic to light up the room and they saw exactly what Hydra wanted to keep hidden. Other people, maybe another kingdom had forged weapons and tools with this metal, probably to fight the Hydra. But that had all been taken away and stored here. Swords and spears were lying on the ground, but not many. There only had to be about five weapons there. That was the whole army weapons they were hoping for. It didn't quite live up to their expectations.

“Let's take this and leave. This place is creepy.” Sam commented, moving towards the weapons.

“It might be a trap.” Tony warned. “There might be obstacles. It’s too easy.”

He and Bruce sent a wave of magic to test for any trap that could set off. They held their breath, and there it came. Dozens of arrows were shot from the walls and flew through the air with the intent to kill anyone standing around the weapons.

The group gave a collective sigh and looked at each other. “Well that's done. We still have to look out.” Bruce said.

After testing for a few more traps, Steve took a step forward and grabbed a sword. It was surprisingly light for a metal sword. He went to grab a spear too when black smoke started invading the cave, seeping through the cave like gas in a room. It came towards them at remarkable speed. Tony, Bruce and Sam ran for the stairs leading to the exit. Bucky followed them and Steve was last, by choice. Everyone had learnt by now there was no need to try and be overly protective with him just because he was king.

Steve could've used that now, though, as he suddenly fell down, a tentacle of black smoke wrapped around his leg and spreading on his body. It seeped through the pores of his skin, making him take a sharp intake of breath as he tried to fight it. There was no way to fight it. It was stronger than him, controlling him already. The sword fell on the floor with a clunk.

He was going to die.

Black magic fought black magic and Steve was released from the black smoke’s hold. He gasped and coughed, feeling hands pulling him to his feet. It was Bucky's hands. Bucky was dragging him out of the cave. Bucky had saved his life.

“You're so stupid, why did you try to grab another one? It was obvious something would happen. But no, my name is Steve and I'm greedy and I want more even if I get killed in the process.” Bucky shouted, more out of fear than real anger.

Steve was speechless for once. That Bucky sounded like the old Bucky, yelling about something stupid Steve had done that could've ended his life.

“What happened?” Tony asked, not seeing the smoke blocked by the portal.

“He tried to grab a spear and almost got fucking killed. What's in your head, huh? What other brilliant idea do you have? Jumping off a cliff, see if you survive?” Bucky kept yelling.

“How did you save him?” Bruce asked curiously.

Bucky calmed down enough to think of how he'd done it. “I used my magic. I made it go away.”

“You _can_ control it, I knew it.” Bruce said victoriously. And indeed, Bucky's eyes were still black but he looked in control. The fear of losing Steve had made him act on instinct and override the black magic’s hold on him. Now he had a hold on it.

* * *

 

Vibranium was in Shield’s possession, but they didn’t know how exactly it was supposed to kill the Hydra. And the king had other things in mind too, which didn’t help. Because Bucky was there but not there at the same time, Steve had no idea how to behave. He’d learnt the lesson about not telling Bucky too many memories. Or any at all. He waited until Bucky himself said something he remembered.

In the two weeks that they’d been back from the mission, he’d made a lot of progress. He hadn’t attacked anyone since then. Sometimes, Steve didn’t want to bug him as he looked murderous. Bucky would lock himself in his room -not a cell anymore- and made sure no one could get in. Steve suspected it was because he was scared to do something  bad, to hurt someone or destroy something. It was in those moments that Steve most wanted to pull Bucky into a hug and never let go. And other times, Bucky was almost looking peaceful, training and exchanging banter with Steve. It was in those moments that Steve most wanted to push Bucky against a wall and kiss him stupid. But Bucky always kept his distance with him.

Now was another moment entirely.

Steve was going down the stairs to a meeting when he heard Bucky’s voice. It made him instantly stop and listen.

“You’re stressing me out.” Bucky said.

“Isn’t that the whole point?” Bruce asked.

“Steve doesn’t stress me out.” Bucky replied.

“He does other things.”

Steve was about to leave as he didn’t like eavesdropping but they were talking about him, so now of course he was interested. He walked further down the corridor until the voices were louder.

“I don’t want to hurt him. I have to fight something that’s inside my head. All the time. Constantly. Or else it takes control. It’s exhausting.” Bucky said, sounding tired.

“We are doing everything we can do to help you within that short time frame that you have.  I think you are too hard on yourself. It’s not a disaster if you don’t get it right before your-”

“Steve, what are you doing here?” Bucky asked, and Steve jumped in surprise. He was completely hidden and he’d made no noise, but maybe that was something new about Bucky too; he could sense presence.

Steve walked in the room, seeing Bucky facing Bruce. One thing struck him. He had never seen Bucky with anything that wasn’t long sleeved but hadn’t wondered why. It was clear why, now, as Bucky had gotten rid of his vest. The veins of his left arm were all black as if dark  blood was running through them and a hydra was inked on his shoulder, looking menacing and indelible.

Bucky must have noticed Steve’s staring because he turned the other way. “It’s fine.” He said.

“How did-,” What a stupid question.

“Their magic gave me a new arm, but the package includes some extras.” Bucky explained.

“What are you doing to help him?” Steve asked.

“I’m helping him control himself and his magic in different situations. Stark made something to canalise the energy black magic gives him and counter the bad effects.” Bruce informed, gesturing to an iron gauntlet lying on the table.

“Why aren’t you using it?” Steve wondered.

“Can you let us work?” Bucky asked, frustrated that Steve wasn’t seeing him on his best day.

“I actually have a meeting.” Steve nodded and left the room, the door closing just behind him.

Steve was confused as he got to his meeting, and even more at the end of it. There had been a report from soldiers staying at the border that Hydra was gaining ground on them again, faster than they ever had before. They had taken back the cave and no doubt realised that Shield was in possession of a deadly weapon against their monster. Now they wanted to act fast, not leaving the other side any chance at figuring out how to use it.

So, with a goal in mind, Steve went to visit Tony again. It was becoming quite regular now. He was the expert; the one who could say, we are ready for battle. The last one. That was some responsibility.

“It’s too bad we can’t have more.” Tony said as he saw Steve arrive, manipulating the sword. “This is remarkable.”

“How so?” Steve asked, going to sit on a stool.

“I’ve tried everything, and I mean everything. Not to the point of almost blowing up the castle, no, who would do that?”

Steve looked at him suspiciously. “You would.”

“What matters is that everything is intact.” Tony insisted waving aside Steve’s words. “Nothing can bend it, nothing can destroy it, it is light and almost looks like it has a life of its own.”

“That is strange. Are you ready to hand it back?” Steve asked.

“You can have it, but we don't know how it is meant to kill the beast.” Tony remarked.

“We will just have to go and see then.” Steve grabbed the sword and left the room.

* * *

 

 

As he rode on the way to the battlefield with Bucky beside him, Steve thought about the conversation they’d had just a day before.

“You should stay here.”

“I’m not staying, Steve.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re not fighting it all by yourself.”

“I’m hardly going to be by myself.” Steve argued, realising they’d had the exact same conversation the last time they’d gone to battle together. And it hadn’t ended well.

“If you keep arguing, I’ll knock you out and go without you.” Bucky shrugged.

“You’re in no shape to face it again after what happened last time.” Steve still argued.

“It’s especially because of what happened last time that I need to go. I came back, didn’t I? I told you, I’m never going to let you go.” Bucky said, taking Steve’s hand in his. It was the first time he initiated this sort of contact and it made Steve smile despite everything.  

Steve tried not to think about their conversation as a scout came back to announce he'd spotted the army and they would be there soon. He nodded and ran the plan that they’d established through his mind again.

Sam had the sword, as he was the one who knew how to fly some distance. He was meant to cut off one head so they could see what it did to the monster. Hopefully, it killed it but Steve didn't really think it would be that easy. Sam had agreed to take that risk for them and Steve was nervous about it. He and the army would be there to help and fight on several fronts, but it was still very dangerous to be up in the air next to twenty heads with punishing jaws and poisonous tongues.

When Steve realised the battlefield was the same one he'd lost Bucky on, he felt a sharp pang of pain in the heart and thought he was having a heart attack. Bucky did remember, Steve also realised, and was looking at him with a hard to read expression.

This expression abruptly became clear as it was tense and pained. Steve frowned, reaching out across the gap between horses to take Bucky's hand. But Bucky shifted out of reach, his gaze fixed on the monster in the horizon.

“What's wrong?” Steve asked. Obviously the Hydra was, but that reaction was surprising.

“It's-it’s trying to control me.” Bucky said through gritted teeth, his eyes turning black again.

“It can't. Picture it in your head and push it away.” Bruce said, coming next to Bucky. “You and I should stay here. No fighting until we’re sure you're not in its claws.” Bruce wasn't a fan of fights anyways, so that worked out well.

“I-,” Steve started protesting, but there was a black shape in the form of a hydra shot in the sky, meaning that the fight was starting.

It was surprising that Hydra was using real battlefield manners when it hadn't for months. It usually didn't care that it was customary to warn the other opponent of the beginning of the fight. It was another thing that reminded Steve of that horrible day. Hydra had done it then.

Steve reluctantly left Bucky behind and joined his army in fighting. It was a mess as soon as the two army joined. Steve was busy fighting off soldier after soldier while trying not to get eaten and he barely had the time to look up to see how Sam was doing.

He was fighting a particularly tough one when a huge head fell on a man, missing Steve by not even a meter. Steve managed to look up this time, and saw the Hydra missing one head. But the surprising thing was that nothing was growing back. When there usually was a head growing in the place of the one that was cut, now only a neck was waving around, blood spilling around.

“It's not growing back!” Steve shouted to Tony who was fighting not far from him. It quickly spread around them and in only five minutes, they had a new goal.

Sam took out another head, which was impressive before he was knocked out by a headless neck and sent flying to the other side of the field, letting go of the weapon which fell on the ground. Steve tried to get closer but he had another problem. A very skilled soldier was trying to slice him in half. He was looking very determined, with black eyes and a deadly hand. It was the same kind as Bucky had been when they'd fought and he didn't know who he was up against. This time he did know.

It was Rumlow, his former general who had disappeared right after attempting to have him killed.

Steve personally knew how skilled the man was and it was taking him all his energy to fight back. In the meantime, Natasha and Tony seemed to be having a little contest of who could cut the most heads and it was giving some pretty good results. If Steve could've looked up, he would've completely disapproved making a competition out of this very serious matter. He did look up when another head fell, prompting Rumlow to activate his magic and throw him on the floor. Rumlow was about to end him with a sword hit when black magic wrapped around his throat and squeezed, choking him. It squeezed harder and broke his neck, body falling on the floor with a thump.

Bucky helped Steve get up and looked at him. “That fucking bastard.” He growled.

“You did this.” Steve said, actually shocked. He shouldn't have been, but seeing Bucky using black magic to save him was still too unusual to be used to.

“Course I did. Come on, we can't let them have all the fun.” Bucky said as he looked at the rest of their group tackling the monster.

Steve fought his way towards the Hydra, pushing Bucky out of the way once when a head went for him. Then it happened another time, and another time again. He finally noticed that it had something to do with Bucky. His proximity seemed to send the monster on a wild spree. It wasn't very good.

Natasha was thrown on the groundand the sword with her so Steve ran to make sure she was alright.

“Grab the sword.” She ordered him.

But Steve didn't want to leave her alone in the middle of the battlefield. He picked her up and carried her out while Bucky fought soldiers off.

After Natasha had been hidden behind a large, pointy rock, Bucky and Steve were ready to go back to the fight. Bucky had the sword, and Shield’s army didn’t look too happy about that. The whole group was working together on fighting the monster while Shield’s army was battling the soldiers. It was the plan. If it went well, there would only be soldiers left, orphaned and vulnerable.

There were 9 heads left. Bucky got one as it dived to bite him.

Steve got a second one as he threw the sword into the Hydra’s eye.

Bruce took out a third head as he took the sword back with his magic and sliced a monstrous throat.

And then he got another one.

Tony got one -actually two- after he’d attracted them to him. He got bitten in the process, but didn’t care. He was beating Natasha.

Speaking of Natasha, she grabbed the sword when he let it go and took off a head. She smirked at Tony, not about to let a blow and a possible concussion let him win. It was a tie between them now but Steve took the sword from her again to force her to rest.

Steve almost got his leg ripped off playing the ‘catch me’ game, a monster teeth scraping his skin and leaving a bloody trail all the way down his leg. He hit the neck with all his remaining strength but it wasn’t enough and the head was still moving, jaw going for his legs again. Bucky’s magic pulled the sword out of the flesh and completely cut it.

“Almost got it there. But that one’s for me.” Bucky said, eyeing Steve’s leg with a frown. He looked at Bruce who’d arrived next to them. The Hydra’s only head was swinging angrily in the air and an ear-splitting scream resonated in the battlefield. “Can you send me up there?”

Bruce considered it for a second and nodded, lighting up his hands white.

“No.” Steve shouted. “You’re going to die.”

“There’s no time to argue.” Bucky replied, grabbing the sword with both hands. “Do it and then leave.” Steve kept protesting but it still happened. Bucky was up in the air, sent full force towards his probable death.

The Hydra’s head instantly focused on the human with its black magic and Bucky held the sword in front of him with both hands until it stuck to the Hydra’s neck. It slid down due to Bucky’s weight, cutting the last functioning neck of the monster. Black blood spilled everywhere and covered Bucky’s body who couldn’t breathe anymore. He let go of the sword and fell down, only caught by Steve’s magic before he could hit the ground.

But they had no time to rest. Because, finally, with no head left, the monster was dying, and about to fall down any moment now. That's when Steve realised Bucky was unconscious. The monster was falling and Steve couldn't stand up, let alone pull Bucky out of the danger zone. So he let his instinct talk and lunged on top of Bucky, using the last of his energy to pull a white shield over them as a gigantic headless neck was falling on them. Then it all went black.

* * *

 

Steve had lost some blood and it took him two weeks to get rid of the hydra poison in his blood, preventing the wound on his leg from closing. Eventually, it was eliminated and Steve could walk again.

The same couldn't be said about Bucky. Steve had insisted that he be in the same room but unlike Steve, Bucky hadn't woken up. He was alive, his heart was beating, his chest was rising and falling, but he stubbornly remained unconscious. Bruce said it was because Bucky was linked to the hydra, and its death was putting Bucky's body in a difficult position.

Maybe there was nothing inside his body anymore; Steve didn't know.

It was killing him.

Losing Bucky twice wasn't an option. But he had no solution to this, to make Bucky wake up. No magic worked, He kept holding his hand, hoping that his presence would help Bucky battle what was holding him back. The veins on his arms were still pulsing black but the hydra on his shoulder had lost its intensity. Maybe it had been the hydra keeping him alive all this time, and now that it was gone, so was Bucky.

Steve had to leave, sometimes, as he had to rule over two kingdoms now that Hydra was defeated. It was a lot of changes but already, the effects of peace could be seen. When he came back to his room, three weeks after he himself woke up, Steve was shocked to see Bucky sitting in bed, propped against the pillows, talking to Tony.

“You took your sweet time.” Bucky said, looking at Steve.

“What?” Steve frowned in confusion, lips parted. “You were in a coma!”

“I knew there was a way to help you stop being moppy,. I had the idea this morning, although Pepper will argue she deserves more than 12% of the credit for it.” Tony started.

“Just say it.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Since he's running on black magic, what he needed was a boost of energy. It just so happens that we have prisoners capable of that here. I convinced one to do the trick and voila.” Tony explained.

“What, so do you mean he's going to need that all the time?” Steve asked, not liking the idea one bit. He knew this couldn't be good.

“I don't think so but we’ll see.” Bucky replied.

There was a question Steve had meant to ask. “What were you doing with Bruce before the battle?”

Bucky had a small smile. “I wanted to have control of myself when I’m close to you.” He admitted.

“And did you pass?”

“I might have.” Bucky replied in a tone that was clear enough.

Steve climbed on the bed and hugged him. Bucky let him before grabbing his face and kissing him. He was so happy to see Bucky awake again. It was going to be alright now; they could deal with this, as long as they were together.

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

“Take it off.”

“No.”

“Steve, come on.”

“No.”

“I promise it will be worth it.”

Bucky looked at Steve and pressed their lips together, tongue slipping into Steve's mouth, trying to coax him into giving his wedding ring. Steve groaned and finally took the ring off. The one that represented his marriage to Bucky, the only proof he’d had left of Bucky after he’d disappeared. Now it was off and Steve felt…light. It actually was a relief to take it off, to put this period of time behind him.

Bucky pulled back from the kiss and put the ring on the table and grabbed a box which he opened. “You’re not gonna stay long without one, don’t worry. I want to marry you again.”

Steve smiled. It wasn’t so bad after all. “So do I.” And they sealed it with another kiss.


End file.
